Such a container is known from GB-A-1 476 303. In this patent application a container is described which consists of an upper part and a lower part, which parts can be separated for introducing a fresh stack of wet wipes into the container. The upper part comprises a slit-like dispensing aperture which is covered by a hinging lid.
The known container has as a disadvantage that the lid upon opening protrudes beyond the perimeter of the container. Hence the container needs to be placed on a support on which sufficient clearance is provided to open the lid.
Containers in which the hinging of the lid is limited to a predetermined maximum by means of abutting of the lid against a stopping surface, are known in art. These containers often have the disadvantage that upon accidentally exerting an excess force on the cover, the container can topple over, or the cover can break off the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container for wet wipes which can easily be opened while using one hand.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a container for wet wipes which upon opening takes up relatively little space.
It is again a further object of the invention to provide a container for wet wipes which does not easily topple over once the cover is opened, and in which the cover does not break off upon exertion of a relatively large force on the cover.
It is another object of the invention to provide a container for wet wipes that remains in an opened position by itself.